Peligrosamente Juntos
by ShIvErInG sMiLe
Summary: No conocemos mucho de ellos pero los amamos de todos modos. Viñetas de la vida de los Potter: Lily y James. [Capitulo 1: Heridas de guerra y otros dolores]


**Heridas de guerra y otros dolores**

**N/A : Hace tiempo que no escribía un fic y quería darme otra oportunidad. Esta es una colección de viñetas sobre James y Lily, cada una independiente de la otra. Todas estarán basadas en canciones de Hombres G y serán actualizadas esporádicamente. Ojala les gusten.**

**Disclaimer: Lo único que me pertenece son algunos libros y mis notas en Cálculo. Tristemente, los derechos sobre todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter no están en la lista.**

**Resumen: Un hombre en la guerra pasa por momentos difíciles. Para una joven pareja, es mucho peor. Las relaciones no están hechas de azúcar y lágrimas únicamente. Negación es también parte de la receta. **

* * *

Amaneció nublado hoy. Últimamente, siempre está nublado.

Aún es temprano cuando siento el aroma de tu pelo cerca de mi cara. Esos mechones escarlatas que solía admirar se han vuelto casi tan ordinarios como el cielo gris que suele acompañarnos.

Te observo dormir y me doy cuenta de que no puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo hice. Muchos recuerdos parecen evaporarse, envueltos en los días de guerra y tensión. Y es que, todo lo que no se relacione directamente con la lucha contra el terrible mal que asedia al mundo, parece haber pasado a segundo plano. La sobrevivencia es lo importante ahora. Todo lo demás deberá esperar. Incluso la vida.

* * *

El trabajo es cada vez más arduo. La cantidad de víctimas de ambos bandos crece cada día y parece que no va a cambiar pronto. Cada día es más fuerte, cada día más poderoso. Traiciones y huidas; luchas y pérdidas.

El caos reina y parece imposible de detener. Muchos prefieren mantenerse a un costado, se ciegan ante la realidad y creen que eventualmente todo se arreglará. El miedo y la cobardía se esconden entre razones disfrazadas de honorables. Muy pocos somos aquellos que decidimos tomar el riesgo y ser útiles. No íbamos a aventurarnos a conocer una vida donde el terror prime y el odio rija, incluso si significa perder lo más preciado que tenemos.

Cuando te dije todo esto, esperaba que corrieras. Tú tenías otro mundo, un lugar al que podías llamar tuyo, o eso creí yo. Me dolía el alma imaginarte partiendo, saber que si te dejaba ir entonces, lo más probable era que nunca volviera a verte pero no podía dejar que salieras lastimada.

Tu negativa fue rotunda. Querías proteger a toda esa gente que sufriría si el Voldemort ganara, es cierto, pero dejaste claro que ese no era más tu mundo.

Vi tus ojos brillar con furia al pedirte que lo reconsideraras y la marca de tu mano en mi cara cuando dijiste que estaba actuando como un idiota al pedirte que te fueras. Dijiste que no valía la pena vivir huyendo, que no me ibas a dejar nunca, que no podrías soportarlo.

Nunca te amé tanto como en ese momento. En mi afán de que ese sentimiento perdurara para siempre, te pedí matrimonio y tú accediste con gran emoción.

Nunca pensé que lo que más temía iba a ocurrir de alguna forma u otra.

* * *

Solía reír mucho, puedo recordarlo. Y recuerdo también que me encantaba hacerte reír a ti.

Me encantaba la manera escandalosa de tus carcajadas, de la manera como me golpeabas juguetonamente y decías que era mi culpa. Me encantaba como tratabas de esconder una sonrisa cada vez que hacía alguna broma indigna de tu aprobación. Tus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, traicionándote.

Recuerdo que solíamos reír mucho pero no recuerdo la última vez que lo hicimos. Frases sarcásticas sin mucha gracia y amarga ironía es lo más parecido que tenemos ahora.

Ya no hay nada por que sonreír y tanto por que llorar que no basta el tiempo. Lo dejamos a un lado entonces en la lista de cosas por hacer, justo después de ir a comprar leche y antes de redecorar la sala.

* * *

No sé que me poseyó a tomarte tan impetuosamente el otro día.

Nos chocamos por accidente y encontré tu cara. Te observé fijamente, preguntándome cuando habías envejecido tanto. Te veías cansada y tu expresión endurecida. Eras tan diferente a la mujer que conocía pero eso ya lo sabía hace un tiempo.

Me puse a pensar que yo también había cambiado mucho sin darme cuenta. Todo había sido tan sutil y lento que ni siquiera nos percatamos de aquella transición hasta que fue muy tarde.

Te tomé contra la pared, en un beso insaciable y violento. Buscaba algo que me dijera que no todo estaba perdido. Noté que tú me respondías con igual furia. Tal vez buscabas lo mismo que yo, esperabas encontrar esperanza.

Se me acabó el aliento y lo único que podía sentir ahora era tu respiración y tus latidos, tan fuertes cerca de mí. Tu mirada, sin embargo, era imperturbable y tan gélida como lo estaba antes.

La amargura me envolvió y te tomé nuevamente, esta vez con más firmeza inclusive. Llegamos a la habitación pero yo ya no te besaba en los labios. Rodeabas mi cuerpo con el tuyo, sin negarte a mis impulsos ni tratando de apaciguarlos. Temblabas de dolor e incluso soltabas algunas lágrimas pero callabas más allá de las expresiones de placer que dejabas escapar. No dijimos nada durante esos momentos, no cruzamos las miradas.

Fui por un cigarro. La noche era fría pero no me importaba.

Cuando regresé, te encontré llorando en la habitación, abrazada a una almohada. No me viste, por lo que decidí que era mejor salir de allí. Dormir en el sofá no era muy incómodo, después de todo. Podía soportar pasar una noche allí en vez de pasar por la tormenta que trataba de evitar a toda costa si es que entraba a la habitación, un tormenta que era inevitable pero no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar esta noche.

* * *

Desperté la mañana siguiente con dolor de espalda. El sofá estaba viejo y las sábanas frías.

Entré a la cocina y te encontré allí. Me serviste el café y te serviste un panecillo. Nos sentamos allí sin decir nada, pretendiendo leer El Profeta con falsa atención. Te dije que tal vez no llegaría a cenar hoy y tú dijiste que también tenías mucho trabajo así que no había problema, nos veríamos cuando nos veamos.

Traté de besarte pero me esquivaste y yo no tenía ganas de insistir.

Llegué bastante tarde esa noche, exhausto de todos los casos agobiantes con los que había estado trabajando. Te encontré durmiendo en el sillón con un libro en las manos. Siempre me esperabas hasta que llegará, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Te quité el libro de las manos y te llevé a la habitación y te deposité en la cama. Mientras te observaba, me acordé que había olvidado comprar la leche de regreso.

Era una de esas tantas cosas que quedaban pendientes en nuestra lista.

**A/N: La canción en la que se basa se llama "Lo Noto" y el fic con la letra de la canción lo pueden encontrar en fanautores (link en mi perfil) **


End file.
